Lily,James,Sirius,Remus,Lauren and the CoS
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Harry tells Sirius about going into the CoS((Chamber of Secrets)) and Sirius has a memory.


"Harry....you...you went into the Chamber of Secrets!?"Sirius demanded, staring at his 16 year old godson.Harry nodded. "Yeah, in my 2nd year. I had to save Ginny Weasley."He explained as if it were nothing. "And let me guess, you were told the last time it was opened was 50 some years ago, werent you?"Sirius asked. "Yeah."Harry answered, growing suspicious. "Well. Its a lie. Your parents had to go into the chamber. But nothing big happened, no one ever found out about it. Only Remus,Peter,Lily,James and I knew....wait....I think....yeah, Lauren was there too."Sirius said thoughtfully. "WHAT!?!?"Harry yelled,jumping up.Sirius sighed. "Ok.....here goes......"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** "Wheres Lily?"James asked, looking around the common room. "Shes been gone since lunch."Sirius answered. James looked at the floor, then as if he was hit by lightning he jumped back up, and ran out of the room. Remus and Sirius jumped up and followed him.  
  
"WEVE GOT TO GET THIS THING OPEN!"James yelled, pulling at the faucet on the sink. "James, you know you have to be a parcelmouth to open it."Remus said, frowning. "Parcelmouth my arse, Im getting in there."He said, backing up. He took a flying leap at the sink, sending it collapsing in on itself. Sirius applauded and Remus stared open-mouthed."Told you so."James said, then jumped down into the darkness. "JAMES YOU IDIOT!"Came a screeching voice from the door. Lilys best friend, Lauren Saunders was standing there, her eyes wide and horrified. "Lauren....GET OUT OF HERE!"Sirius said, running over and trying to push her back out of the bathroom. "No!Lilys my best friend!"Lauren yelled, running past Sirius and following James down into the chamber.Remus had already gone, and Sirius looked around. "We're all going to die."He muttered. "Its ok. Then you could live with ME and be my boyfriend."Came Moaning Myrtles voice from behind him. Sirius whirled around, his eyes wide with horror and he ran forward, jumping into the chamber.  
  
"James?Remus?Lauren?"Sirius asked, looking around. There was the sound of a hiss behind him and he froze. His eyes clamped shut. Something huge moved past him and dissappeared. Sirius opened one eye."Did...did that thing get them?"He asked, as he ran the other direction.  
  
  
  
"JAMES STOP!"Lauren yelled, reaching out to grab James's shoulder before he ran forward and made one of the hugest decisions of his life, but would be proved to not be a mistake. He threw a punch at Tom Riddle, who blocked and hit him back in the stomach. James looked up at him, pain eched across his face, but he quickly brought his fist up, hitting Tom square in the jaw. Tom staggared backwards, and then regained his composure. "Where is Lily?"James hissed. "What do you want with the filthy mudblood bi-"He was cut off by James who ran at him, tackled him and they went flying into the pool of water surrounding the picture of Salazar Slytherin. Sirius joined Remus and Lauren and they watched, horrified. "Come on James..."Lauren muttered. "Come on...."Remus said. A head popped out of the water, forcing the other to stay under water. Eyes glinting maniacly looked at them and Lauren gasped. "He...he killed James...."She muttered, her hands fling to her mouth.Sirius and Remus charged forward,but Riddle dissappeared. Lauren was too horrified to do anything. Movement to her left caught her eye and she turned. Someone was running behind the statues. Curiosity getting the better of her, she set off to find the person.  
  
A loud scream peirced the air.Lauren ran out into another chamber, like the main one but smalled. Tom was standing by a wall, and someone was pinned to it.That someone was Lily. "LILY!"Lauren screamed. Tom turned to her, and in an instant was in front of her. Lauren backed up, horror in her eyes. "Pesky little girl. Tsk Tsk."He said, shaking a finger at her as she backed into one of the huge pipes. "Let Lily go."Lauren said, looking over at Lily. "No, dont think I will. You see, now, not only do I have one hostage, but I have two."He said. "No you dont."Lauren said, then turned and ran through the pipe. She skidded to a stop, as a huge snakes nose came around the corner.She tore her cloak off, her uniform filthy. She charged forward, eyes closed, and wrapped the cloak around the basalisks head so the eyes were covered. She then turned and ran back towards the main chamber.  
  
Sirius and Remus were crouched over James, who was limp. "You guys!"Lauren yelled, running towards them. They looked up as Lauren dropped to her knees next to James."I found Lily...Riddle has her hostage.....he tried to get me....I ran..."She panted, looking over her shoulder. "James isnt responding."Remus said, and Lauren turned back around. "ENNERVATE!"SHe said, pointing her wand at James. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Wheres Lily?Did we find Lily?"He asked. "I did."Lauren said. "WHERE IS SHE!!?!"James yelled, grabbing Laurens collar. "Well, if youd let go of my shirt I would take you there."Lauren said, smiling. James released her shirt and Lauren turned and ran back into the pipes and back to the chamber.  
  
Once again, Tom was talking to Lily, whos eyes were glowing with hatred and anger. HEr face was pale and dirty.James took out his wand and aimed it at Tom. "Let her go!"He yelled. Tom turned to him. "No I dont think I will."He said, then undid the chains holding Lily to the wall. Lily looked at him confused, until Tom held Lily in front of him. "Anything you shoot at me, gets through Lily first."Tom said."Truely my opinion of all Mudbloods are good for."He growled. Lily mouthed something to them. Lauren shook her head. "No Lily. Were not going to."She said. "Its the only thing to do."Lily said. "What does she want us to do?"Sirius asked.Lauren rolled her eyes. "Shoot the hostage."She answered.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ I think thats a good place to end chappy 1. *cackles* ~~~Elfy~~~ 


End file.
